The School Dance
by lovelypanda03
Summary: Jellal and his friends are mean to Lucy and Erza and they want to make it up to them and there is a school dance so how do they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first JERZA story. I hope you like it!**

 **This story is dedicated to JERZAISHIPIT because she loves JERZA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or JERZA**

"ERZA!" Erza falls out of her bed due to her sister Lucy screaming in her ear. "Erza we get to find out if you are president today!" Her eyes widen and Erza runs to her closet and puts on a black skater skirt, a white long sleeved button up shirt, matching black tie with a pair of baby high heels with a 1inch heel. she puts on light pink lip gloss combes out her beautiful red hair and walks down stairs.

Erza finds Lucy making eggs and bacon. "Lucy you look cute today" Lucy is startled because she didn't hear Erza. Lucy is wearing black denim shorts, a flowy white shirt and black sandals where the middle strap has flowers with little rhinestones in the middle of the flowers. "Thank you Erza so do you" Erza smiles at her sister "Thanks Lucy I hope Jellal notices" Erza blushes "Ohhhh does Erzy Werzy have a crushie wushie?" Lucy teases as Erza becomes sad Lucy notices "Oh Erza I didn't mean to make you cry I'm so sorry!" Lucy hugs Erza to comfort her.

"You didn't do anything Lucy its all Jellal's fault anyway" Lucy thinks for a second "I have class with him today so I will give him a piece of my mind!" Lucy proudly states and crosses her arms. Erza chuckles "Don't worry about it Lucy and I'm in those classes with you to!" Erza smiles at her sister.

Lucy and Erza are in the same grade. Some may think that Erza would be a grade ahead but they are both 16. And the fact that they don't even look like sisters Erza has beautiful scarlet hair and Lucy has stunning blonde hair. The only similarity between them is the gorgeous brown eyes.

"Alright Lucy you ready to walk to school?" Lucy put the plates in the sink and nodded. When they get to school they walk right to 1st period which is Mr, Gildarts. they walk into the class to see the same thing they always do things flying, people shouting, people running around, flipped desks , flipped chairs, and the least surprising of all Gildarts sleeping. Suddenly a chair hits Erza in the face and every one becomes quiet even Lucy. "When I count to 3 every one must be sitting in their chair and this classroom must be spotless! 1...2...3!" Erza looked around and everyone was sitting and the room was clean. "Great, thank you"

*beep* *beep* *beep* "Good morning students!" The cheerful principal Mr,Makerov said over the announcements "Today we have a few morning announcements first of all: The school dance is Saturday May 7th, and tickets are $6 per pair of tickets. Secondly, The new school student government Vice president: Erza Scarlet!" Erza looked confused and whispered to her self "If I'm not president then who is?" "And your schools new president: Jellal Fernandez!" Erza's eyes widened she thought 'No No Not Jellal he is always mean to me! How can he be president? And most importantly I like him!" "Thank you students that is all"

Erza turns to look at Lucy and she has the same expression because Jellall's friends have been mean to Lucy as well. Once Lucy regains composure she asks Erza " Hey Erza you ok? I know Jellal and his friends have given us trouble and I know you like him but you can make it through this Erza you know I'm here for you" Erza smiles and hugs Lucy "Thank you Lucy"

Class ends and the two sisters are in the hall way. Suddenly they see Jellal and his squad walk up to them "Hey Erza I see the uptight stressed out monster is the Vice president" Erza becomes sad and Lucy becomes angry " Don't call Erza that she is not a monster she is not uptight and she is only stressed because of you giving her a hard time!" Natsu then comes forward "Hey don't speak to Jellal that way and she is some uptight stressed out monster and you Lucy are a lame no friend weirdo!" Natsu turns around and high fives Jellal, Gray,and Gajeel. Lucy and Erza both start tearing up at that point "What did Lucy and I ever do to deserve this from any of you, you have always been nice but one day you just became cold to us! I cant believe I actually liked you!" Erza screamed and both girls ran crying. Jellal ran after her "ERZA wait I didn't mean to make you cry please come back!"

The boys just stared at them they didn't mean to make them cry. The boys feel as if they messed every thing up. Gray and Gajeel and Natsu liked Lucy and they feel terrible for making her cry, while Jellal on the other hand was totally in love with Erza. Jellal was coming up with a plan to ask Erza to the dance and make her happy. And the other three boys plan to make the dance a night to remember for Lucy.

 **Did you like it? I will be posting next chapter later today. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I'm back with the second chapter today! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Dedicated to: JERZAISHIPIT because she is so awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail**

Jellal is running out of breath. He has been chasing Erza for the past few hours. Suddenly, he saw a flash of scarlet hair and ran to her and tackled Erza. She started screaming "GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Jellal huffs and puffs while getting off her. "Thank you now goodbye" Erza dusts her self of and walks away "You get back here right now Erza Scarlet or I will tackle you again!" Erza turns around and says "What do you want you have already done enough!" She starts crying again and her eyes are red and puffy and her face has tear stains on her cheeks.

Jellal is shocked when he sees her tear stained face and hangs his head down and says "I'm truly sorry I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I know I said all those cruel mean things, I knew you could handle it cause your so strong and brave. I knew I took it way to far and I regret every thing I have said but this is the one thing I don't and never will regret , I love you so much! I cant imagine my life without you, you are beautiful smart funny and the only person I want to spend my life with but we are to young to get married so here is the next best thing will you go out with me and will you go to the dance with me?"

Erza was crying but not sad tears, she was crying tears of joy. She hugged him and said "Yes I will go out with you and I would love to go to the dance with you!"

 **With Lucy and the other boys...**

The three were frantically searching the school when Gray walked by the girls bathroom and heard Lucy crying. "Lucy are you ok its Gray can you come out?" Lucy and Gray were really good friends and hung out a lot and she trusted him and knew he was only acting like that cause he was with Jellal. "No" Lucy cried " I will come in if you don't come out" The bathroom door opened and out came Lucy, Gray hugged Lucy and they walked outside and sat on one of the benches.

" I'm really sorry for earlier I really am can you forgive me?" Lucy could never stay mad at Gray. "Of course I do" She hugged him " I know you only laughed cause of Jellal and I could never stay mad at you" Gray felt relieved and knew a way to make it up to her. He sat up and asked " Lucy will you meet me by the cherry blossom tree later?" Lucy smiled "Of course"

Gajeel and Natsu find the tow on the bench. "There you are bunny girl" Gajeel looked relieved and gave her a hug. Gajeel Gray and Lucy and Erza have been best friends for years, they always has sleepovers, went places together, and did every thing together. Natsu is a different story Natsu was the only one they met when they all came to high school last year. "Bunny girl I'm really sorry you know its because of Jellal"

Lucy smiled "I know" Natsu looked really upset to "Look Lucy I'm really sorry and I regret saying that, can you please forgive me?" Lucy smiled and hugged him. "Alright you guys ready to find Jellal and Erza" They nodded and Lucy grabbed Grays hand.

The four find Jellal and Erza holding hands. "What happened here ERza and why are you hlding hands with _him_?" Lucy gets all defensive of Erza and pulls her away. "Its ok Lucy he is my boyfriend now" Lucy's eyes go wide and she backs away turns around and walks away "Lucy, Lucy what's wrong?" Erza yells and tries to go after her but holds her back "Its fine Erza she is just upset with me, Hey Gray and Gajeel can you go see if she is ok?" Gray and Gajeel both nod and go after her "Hey what about me?" Nathsu asks "You can go with them" Natsu runs after them.

They find Lucy in the gym on the bleachers. "Lucy what happened?" Gray asked and sat with her "Its Erza she is dating _him_ and he made all of you guys mean and turn against every one then he made us cry and was very mean to both of us then she forgives him for that and forgets about it and acts like it never happened!" Lucy cried on Grays sholder. "Hey Lucy you want to have a sleepover like old times with Gajeel and me and we can have natsu come to?" Lucy smiled "Sure we can use my room and Erza and Jellal cant come either even if they came with all the time when we were young" "If that is what will make you feel better than so be it" Lucy smiled " Ok be at my house at 6:00" "Ok" All three of them said.

 **How was it? Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 3 hope you like it enjoy!**

 **Dedicated to: JERZAISHIPIT**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

It was Monday morning. The Monday before the dance. Lucy had no one to go with and that made her sad. All her friends had dates as well so she couldn't go with one of them, well Gray didn't have a date so maybe she could go with him. Nah, she couldn't go with him, he was like her brother. The bell rang for school to end.

Lucy walked home by herself because Erza was with Jellal. All her other friends except Gray had plans. She decided to call Gray "Hey Gray you want to go to the mall?" He thought for a second and said "Sure" They met up at the mall. Lucy saw a store that she loved and ran inside as fast as she could. By the time he got there Lucy nearly bought everything in the store.

Gray was amazed with Lucy. She literally shopped till she dropped. But just before she did Lucy saw a fancy dress shop she figured that she could get her dress for the dance now. "Hey Gray you want to come dresh shopping with me?" Gray got really excited. This was his chance to ask her to the dance! "Sure I'd love to"

Lucy walked into the shop and saw a perfect dress. It was light blue, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the bottom went to her mid-thigh, the dress was made with silk, and had a beautiful beaded belt around her waist. Lucy walked up and pulled it off the rack "Gray its beautiful I'm gonna go try it on" Lucy walked into the dressing room while gray sat in a caramel colored chair. A few minutes later Lucy walked out.

Grays eyes widened. "How dos it look gray?" Gray couldn't speak at first but then said "You look so beautiful and stunning Lucy" Lucy blushed "Hey Lucy?" "Yes Gray?" Gray took a deep breath "Lucy would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" At first she was shocked then she walked up to him and hugged him "Yes I would love to Gray" Lucy bought the dress and Gray walked her home. They said their goodnights and Gray walked home.

 **With Jellal and Erza...**

Jellal and Erza were also dress shopping. " Hey Jellal what do you think about this one?" jellal looked over the black dress "Its pretty but why don't you wear a light purple I think it would look good with your hair" Erza was amazed she never knew Jellal was so...Fashion oriented. "Ok then how about this one" She pulled out a mid-thigh light purple dress with tool covering the bottom, the top was covered with small silver rhinestones and had a sweetheart neckline.

"I think its perfect Erza" Erza smiled "Then I will go try it on" When Erza returned she was stunning, the dress fit her perfectly and the shade was perfect for her hair. "Your beautiful Erza" Erza blushes "Thanks" and they paid for the dress.

"Hey Jellal want to go to dinner? We could go somewhere nice or casual your choice" Jellal thought for a second "How about we go somewhere nice my treat" "Okay"

Jellal takes her to a fancy restaurant called "Cherry blossoms". There were beautiful pieces of cherry blossoms in the enter od each table, the floors were a dark wood, the walls were a dark red and the lights were dim. Erza was amazed, "Jellal this place is amazing!" Jellal smiled "Only the best for you Erza" Erza smiled. Jellal ordered spaghetti and Erza ordered a chicken salad. "The food was amazing" Jellal laughed "Yes it was that's the best spaghetti I have ever had" They talked until they walked up to Erza's house "Thank you Jellal Goodnight" "Goodnight Erza"

 **Did you like it? I hope you did please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm really excited for this chapter its the big dance! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

It was finally the day of the big dance! Lucy woke up early so her and Erza would have enough time to get ready. Jellal and Gray were coming at 4:00 to pick them up so they could go to a nice dinner first. Lucy and Jellal eventually made up so they were friends again. That made Jellal Erza Lucy and Gray happy.

Lucy woke Erza up and they ate, and got showered so they could start their hair and makeup. Erza went first Lucy blow-dried Erza's hair then she curled it and she also pulled her bangs back and curled the small lest out strands that frames her face beautifully. For Erza's makeup she put on foundation, powder, light blush, Lucy curled her eyelashes, put on light brown eyeshadow, did the perfect cat eye with eyeliner, and to finish it off Lucy put on Erza light pink lipstick.

Erza looked in the mirror, she almost cried "Lucy you did a great job I look beautiful !" ERza had to fan her face with her hands to stop herself from crying. "Thanks Erza and you always look beautiful!" Erza smiled at her sister. "Thanks Lucy!" Lucy smiled "No problem now lets eat lunch before you do my hair and makeup!" The girls ate then returned upstairs to do Lucy's hair and makeup.

Erza put Lucy's hair in a pony tail but leaves her bangs out. She then curled Lucy's hair and curled her bangs. For makeup Erza put foundation, powder, light pink blush, Erza also curled Lucy's eyelashes, she put light gray eyeshadow on Lucy they perfect cat eye and light pink blush.

Lucy was stunned she never thought she could look this beautiful. She was always teased for her looks in middle school. She was pretty and had a nice figure but to put her down they said the exact opposite, but now if they saw her they would be speechless.

"Erza I look amazing thank you!" Lucy hugged Erza "No problem Lucy!" They got their dresses out of the closet and they changed. Lucy was stunning in her dress and hair and makeup. Erza was gorgeous the was her hair and makeup was matched the dress perfectly and the dress fit her like a glove. To top it off Erza had beautiful silver 1 inch heels, and Lucy had these amazing white strappy heels with diamonds on the straps. Erza also had a shimmery silver handbag and Lucy had a white one with white shimmers on them. That both had matching diamond barrettes in their hair, Erza's was where her hair was pinned up on the back of her head and Lucy's was where her pony tail started.

"Erza you look amazing!" Lucy gushed at how beautiful Erza was. "Thanks Lucy and you look absolutely stunning!" Lucy smiled "Thanks Erza!" They hugged, then they heard the honk of Jellals car. They walked out side and the boys were stunned at how amazing they looked. "L-lucy you look amazing and so beautiful!" Lucy blushed "Thanks Gray! You look very handsome your self!" They hugged. "Wow Erza! you look stunning and gorgeous!" Erza smiled " Thank you Jellal! You look dashing your self!"

Gray took a deep breath "Lucy you have been my best friend for years, and your amazing smart and funny, I need you in my life so Lucy Heartfelia will you go out with me?" Lucy was stunned and she looked over to Erza and saw her smiling with her thumbs up so Lucy turned back to Gray and said "Yes" She hugged him.

They got a few pictures then went to Cherry blossoms. Jellal once again got the spaghetti and Erza the chicken salad, Lucy got Chicken alfredo, and Gray got lasagna. They quickly eat and go to school.

Once they get there, there are already people dancing, people filling out names and putting them in the ballot box and so many other things. Lucy spotted Gajeel ran up to him and hugged him. "Gajeel guess what? Gray and I are dating!" Gajeel smiled and hugged her again "Congratulations Lucy!" Lucy smiled and grabbed Levy and Gajeel and pulled them over to their group of friends.

"Hey Lulu did you vote yet cause they are about to count the ballots!" Lucy's eyes widen "No not yet Ill go do that now!" Lucy walked over to the box the names for the names for the boys were: Jellal, Gray, Gajeel, sting and Rogue. Lucy chose Gray of course. The girls names were: Erza, Lucy, Levy, Yukino, and Minerva. Lucy chose Erza. She put her slip in and joined her friends on the dance floor.

They danced for an hour. They had the best time ever. They went to the photo booth got their dance picture, ate snacks danced and hung out with each other. And the night was far from over. Principle Makerov cam up to the stage "Hello students the results are in your kind and queen are..."

 **Hi guys! Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger its only because I don't know who i should make win, so if you want anybody to win please a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sadly, I think this will be the last chapter. But if you do want it to continue please review and let me know! But if this is the last chapter thank you to those who read reviewed it liked it and followed it! you guys have been a big help with me updating and writing this story, I wouldn't have been able to finish it if it were not for you guys! Thanks again I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

"The king and queen are...JELLAL and ERZA and the surprise prince and princess are LUCY and GRAY!" Everyone cheered and the four walked on stage to accecpt their crowns, then they made there way to the dance floor.

"Jellal we did it we are king and queen!" Jellal smiled "Yes we did" Then suddenly Jellal leaned down and their lips meet. It was a short sweet kiss and when Jellal ended it Erza blushed. "Did i make it up to you?" Erza smiled "Yes you did"

"Gray I'm so happy!" Lucy smiled a huge smile "Me to" They dance and Lucy lays her head on Gray's chest and he kisses her forehead. They danced in silence. "Gray this totally makes it up" Gray smiled.

When the dance is done everybody claps, and the regular music started again. The four friends left the floor and sat at one of the tables. "Tonight has been so fun!" Lucy smiled "Yes it has" Erza smiled at her sister. "Hey Lucy wanna dance?" She held out her hand to Lucy and they went to dance. The sisters danced till they couldn't feel their feet anymore.

When it was finally time to leave Lucy couldn't walk. "Gray can I have a piggyback ride?" Gray bends down "Sure" Lucy got on his back "This is just like old times gray" Gray smiles "Yes it is but the old times are the best" "Yes they are"

They go to Lucy and Erza's house and watch movies and just be with each other. The four have the best of times.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! This will be the first ever story I finish. Once again thank you so much for staying with me through out the story!**


End file.
